With an increase in availability of various applications (e.g., for entertainment, services, contents, etc.) at a user device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet, etc.), users may utilize any of the applications at any time or anywhere. For example, users may manually launch an application at a mobile device to access navigation services, multimedia streaming, online shopping, information about a point of interest (POI) or an event, or the like. In some instances, content or service providers may wish to initiate or control a multicast transmission of contents/services (contents or services) to a plurality of users in order to effectuate a better and more consistent experience among users that are located at or near a same location. For example, the provisioning of the contents (e.g., multimedia) may be based on a user location, user activity, time of day, an event, etc., so that the users may share the same experience and impact. Additionally, it may be advantageous to a network operator and its content providers if the operator could anticipate and organize the delivery of the contents to users in a given target area. In one scenario, content delivery in a cellular network may be via the evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS), which is the multicast standard for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard. An eMBMS session allows for a point-to-multipoint service in which the same content may be transmitted from a single source to multiple recipients (e.g., user devices).
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing live application control via a multicast transmission of application event triggers.